1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to kitchen accessories, and particularly to a food drainage bag for draining liquids from frozen or fresh food items.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern culinary techniques require the ability to separate food from the liquid in which the food is stored, or from liquid used to clean the food. For example, some frozen foods (spinach, quesadilla mixture, sauerkraut, etc.), when thawed, often contain an amount of liquid that should be separated from the food before the food is cooked and/or eaten. These are just some of the innumerable situations that require drainage in food preparation.
Heretofore, bulky devices, such as wire strainers or rigid colanders, have been employed as the instruments of choice for draining foods. The conventional procedure is to dump the food into the chosen device, place the device into a receptacle (usually, a sink) or on a towel, and wait patiently until the liquid slowly drains away. After use, the bulky device requires some effort to clean and a relatively fair amount of space for storage. In many instances, the food could be drained more efficiently and effectively if the food could be gently manipulated (squeezed) during the draining process. This procedure would be difficult at best when using a strainer or colander. The art would certainly welcome a food draining device that would allow such manipulation, and that would be easy to clean and require very little space for storage when not in use. Thus, a food drainage bag solving the aforementioned problems is desired.